the chief returns
by WandCloakStone
Summary: Hiccup had been gone on chief duties for a few weeks and Astrid was more than ready for him to get home. Takes place about a year after the second movie ends. continuing with this, adding fluff and more smut and every day life kind of stuff. will try to update at least once a week
1. the chief returns

Takes place not too long after second movie. Also lets pretend there's some herbal remedy that prevents pregnancy that adults in Berk know about that they call "the tea". Okay that should be all you need to know. Hope you enjoy. Also I'm sorry if you can't read this sometimes, I keep checking it and it sometimes says story can't be found and I don't know how to fix that.

* * *

><p>Hiccup had been gone for almost three weeks, visiting one of the neighbouring islands who were still having a little trouble with dragons. He was teaching their chief and a few others how to train and be around the dragons peacefully. Any day he was supposed to return and Astrid wished he'd hurry up. She missed him quite a bit. She'd been keeping busy, teaching the younger kids how to ride dragons, taking care of some of villagers problems while Hiccup was away, hunting for meat for the winter, but there was always a dull Hiccup sized ache in her heart.<p>

It was almost midnight, she guessed, as she sat up in her room, haphazardly mending some tights, her mind on Hiccup and not her stitches. While he's been gone, she'd been thinking about him a lot.

Right before he'd left there'd been an unseasonably warm autumn day and they'd gone swimming with their dragons. Years of riding Toothless had done her boyfriend well, he was still skinny but well muscled and Astrid could not get the image of water dripping down his abs out of her mind. She'd always been attracted to him but this was different, more. She wanted him, badly, and had even gone so far as to sneak a peek at and make her mother's herbal contraceptive tea recipe while the rest of her family was gone. She just wasn't sure how to bring up the idea to him without getting terribly embarrassed.

But her desire was slowly overcoming her fear of embarrassment the longer he was gone. She sighed and was just about to put her sewing away, noticing she'd have to redo the whole thing tomorrow because of how distracted she'd been, when she looked out her window and noticed a light on in Gobber's forge. She'd never known Gobber to be out there so late, only Hiccup when he was working on something for Toothless.

Without thinking about it too much, she pulled her boots and fur arm wrappings on quickly and crept silently down the stairs and out the door, only breathing regularly again after she was sure her parents hadn't woken up at her departure. She hurried across the dark, silent town and opened the door to the forge quietly. Her heart sped up when her eyes landed on the familiar silhouette of Hiccup bent over a work table, tinkering away. All his armor was on the bench next to him, leaving him in just a green long sleeved tunic and his leather riding pants. She admired the strain of the fabric across his shoulders and the little peak of skin of his back where it had ridden up over his pants for a moment while he didn't know she was there.

"You're back" she called out, moving toward him. He jumped a little and started to turn, a smile on his face, as she reached him and threw her arms around his shoulders, crushing him to her chest. "I missed you"

"I missed you too" he said, words muffled slightly against her shirt. His arms went around her waist and they stayed locked together for a long moment.

"What are you doing in here so late? Aren't you tired from the ride?" She pulled back a little, hands still resting on his shoulders, her legs bumping his knees.

He rested his hands on her hips and smiled up at her "just fixing Toothless' tail fin. We got in a spot of trouble on our way back, some dragon trappers, I think, they had razor edged nets and one of them got us as we went in to disarm the boat. The net shredded the fabric a little, it was hard getting back."

Eyes quickly roving his figure, she asked "are you okay?"

They got my arm" he turned it toward her, wincing slightly.

She pushed the sliced fabric away carefully and inspected the cuts. "They look pretty deep, babe. Got some first aid supplies here? I'll fix it up." He nodded to a small box on the desk across the room, which she started for immediately. "Alright pull your sleeve up, I'll get that" when she turned back around, her breath caught in her throat. He'd taken his whole shirt off and the strong chest and abs she'd been thinking about for three weeks were there, just feet away. She could touch them. Oh how she wanted to- 'arm first, bandage him up first, then maybe some touching', she scolded herself. But her eyes lingered on his lean muscles and the sparse reddish hair on his chest that thickened under his belly button and slipped out of sight under his pants.

He quirked an eyebrow at her and she realized she'd been staring at his body, one foot forward like she was about to take a step but unmoving for a long time. She cleared her throat "I said to pull up your sleeve not your whole shirt" she looked down at the contents of the box to hide the blush that flared over her cheeks.

"Ehh, this way was easier. Old shirt, tight sleeves, hard to pull up." She nodded, still avoiding his gaze and set to work cleaning the four long cuts near his shoulder.

Smirking at her blush, he watched her slowly and carefully clean the wounds. It stung a little but he didn't care, he was too busy enjoying what his shirtless body did to her. He'd noticed how she stared longingly at him when they were swimming and she thought he wasn't paying attention to her. Saying he'd liked the effect was an understatement. The whole time he'd been away, he'd been consumed with the image of her in her swimming clothes, old, cut off tights and just a long piece of fabric wrapped across her chest. He'd so badly wanted to run his fingers across her bare stomach and kiss her exposed collarbone. Well he'd wanted to do much more than that but he was leaving the next day and wouldn't leave her for almost a month after making love to her for the first time.

"Well I don't think you'll need stitches," she murmured, applying ointment to the wounds, "just keep the bandages clean and put more of this on there everyday" she stood from her crouch and put the jar of medicine next to the red tail fin he'd been working on.

"Thanks" he gently cupped her cheek in one of his hands and brought her face to his, kissing her soft, pink lips slowly. She sighed happily, opening her mouth at the feeling of his tongue on her bottom lip. This was something she never tired of. Parting his legs, he snaked an arm behind her back and pulled her closer. The touch of her hands on his bare chest made him shiver. "I really missed you" he said in a deeper voice than normal, desire lowering it.

The change in tone made a warm bubble spread through her chest and she found it a little hard to breathe again. She found herself hoping, 'maybe he wants this now too.' She brushed her fingertips down his chest and huskily whispered that she missed him again, both understanding that this time they both meant something beyond missing each other's company.

Taking a deep breath, Astrid swung her legs over Hiccups legs and the bench and settled into his lap, straddling his waist. His hands gripped her hips tightly, more from desire than fear of her falling. She pressed her lips to his again and the heat between them grew quickly. Their tongues danced together as she ran her fingers through the hair at the base of his neck, catching a little on the braids she'd started putting there. Tentatively, he raised his hands off her hips and slid them up her back, under her shirt. The tight fabric bunched up her body just under her chest and she made the decision that this was going to happen and pulled the whole garment over her head and dropped it on the floor behind them with the arm furs that got tangled within the fabric on its way off.

Hiccup sucked in a shaky breath and slowly reached out to touch her bare stomach as if she were a wild, strange dragon he met. A small part of her brain supposed this made sense since she wasn't afraid to punch him if he got out of line but the majority of her thoughts screamed excitedly 'he's touching me, we're doing this.'

His lips brushed hers quickly before moving down her jaw. She tilted her head up and he continued to trail kisses down her neck, hesitating slightly before moving on to her collarbone. He moved his way slowly across her chest, above the bindings on her breasts while his hands grasped her butt, pulling her even closer. To her delight, with the new angle, she could feel a hard lump against her leg that told her just how much he wanted her too.

Reaching behind her, she took one of his hands and pressed it against one of her breasts, making him cup it before letting go and resuming her exploration of his naked upper body. She saw his Adam's apple bob as he gently squeezed her breast, his thumb brushing her hardening nipple through the fabric, making her moan softly.

She leaned close to his ear and whispered "Hiccup, I-I want you," another blush creeping across her cheeks, hoping he wouldn't turn her down. She felt she might die at that moment if he didn't take her.

He cleared his throat and called over her shoulder, "Toothless, go home now, I'll be there later...or in the morning" he added to her quietly, smiling his sweet, crooked smile. Behind her she heard the clang of wood on wood as Toothless, whom she hasn't even realized till then was there, left through a back door. His smile dropped and he pushed her shoulders back slightly so he could look at her seriously, "you- you're sure you want to do this? We don't have to now." 'But man do I want to, please say you're sure' he silently begged her.

In answer, she slid her hand from where it rested on his stomach down to the hard lump in his pants that she rubbed firmly. "I'm very sure, Hiccup, I've been thinking about it since you left." A small groan escaped his lips and he had to try very hard to resist bucking his hips against her hand. "I've been drinking the tea, so we don't have to worry about that." She kissed him quickly and drew back again, "do...do you want to make love to me, Hiccup?"

It seemed his brain fogged over with desire at her words and all he could do was nod frantically. She smiled and leaned forward again, pressing kisses along his jaw, feeling the slight stubble there. After a stunned moment, his hands quickly went to her chest where he squeezed the soft tissue gently, earning him another long, low moan. His fingers fumbled, searching for the end of her chest binding. He slowly unraveled the material with shaking hands and dropped it to the floor next to her shirt.

The cool air felt good on her hot skin, making her shiver. Hiccup rubbed his hands over her arms and leaned his head down to take one of her hard nipples into his mouth. Astrid gasped loudly. He brought one of his hands to squeeze the nipple not in his mouth, earning another moan. "Hiccup..."She moaned breathily "I love you, Hiccup."

"I love you too" he murmured against her breast, his warm breath sending shivers up her spine. His mouth found her other nipple and he lapped at it with his tongue until Astrid was panting in need. There was a growing fire between her legs and she rubbed against Hiccups lap, trying to relieve the burn. He groaned again and stood up quickly, holding her against him, gripping her ass tightly. Slowly he walked them over to a pile of furs and leather used for making saddles and lowered her onto them.

They both kicked their boots off and Hiccup leaned over her, a smile on his face. "How'd I end up with the prettiest girl in Berk?"

"It's your dragon" she joked, lightly punching his uninjured shoulder.

"Oh I see how it is" he grinned down at her "not because you love me, or I'm attractive, or even because I'm chief. It's for my rare dragon."

"Yup." He blew a raspberry on her stomach, tickling her sides. "No, Hiccup, stop" she giggled, reaching to still his hands. She brought them up over her head, pulling his face towards her. The smile on his face slowly faded as the hunger lit his eyes again. Their lips met passionately and she tugged at the waistband of his pants, shoving them down as far as she could. He kicked them off the rest of the way, momentarily having trouble with his peg leg.

He tugged at her skirt and leggings and she lifted her butt up so he could slide them off. After throwing them aside, he leaned down and kissed up the inside of her thigh. She shifted restlessly, her damp underwear growing wetter with every touch. Slowly, his fingers moved to the top of the only fabric left on her body. He pulled it down in increments, kissing her skin as more of it was revealed. When they were all the way off, he nudged her legs open and hesitantly kissed her wet slit. A low hiss of pleasure escaped her lips and she threw her head back against the furs. "Yesss"

He glanced up at her quickly, enjoying her bliss, before sliding his tongue inside her wet folds, pressing an uncertain thumb to her clit. After he'd first started dating Astrid, his father had given him a very detailed, embarrassing sex talk and he was relying on that advice now, having little experience before this. If her moans were any indication, he was doing something right so he kept it up, slowly licking her warm womanhood while lightly rubbing her sensitive clit.

"Hiccup" she gasped, "Hiccup... I'm going..to.." suddenly her thighs tightened around his shoulders and a moan louder than the rest ripped from her body. She pulled him up her body and kissed him deeply, tugging his undergarments off, not fully satiated yet. She glanced down between them to see his rather large erection finally freed from his pants. He was a lot bigger than he had felt against her leg. The fire between her legs redoubled "Hiccup, I need you, now."

A pang of desire shot through him and he quickly tossed his underwear aside. He pulled her legs to either side of his waist and tried to figure out how to best fit together as fast as he could. "Hiccuuup"she moaned, arching her back and bringing his member in contact with her clit. He moaned and gripped her hips tightly, pulling them closer together.

"Astrid" he whispered as he pressed himself right up against her opening. They looked into each other's eyes as he slid inside her slowly, a little uncertain of himself. He figured he was doing okay as he watched her close her eyes and bite her bottom lip.

Astrid tightened her legs around Hiccups waist, allowing him to go even deeper inside her. He filled her so completely, she couldn't think straight. Above her, Hiccup was still, eyes closed, savoring the feeling of her tight walls clamped around his member. Astrid bucked her hips a little, breaking his reverie. He pulled himself back slowly and slid quickly back inside her. She gasped and locked her feet together behind his back.

He continued his thrusting, both of them panting heavily. He was reaching his own climax so he leaned his weight on his good arm and used his other hand to rub quick circles against her clit. "Astrid?" he grunted.

She nodded weakly, panting "I'm close, babe." He increased his pace, leaning down to suck on her nipple. The fire burned in her abdomen, building quickly in intensity. With a shaky thrust, Hiccup grunted loudly, eyes closed tight as his orgasm racked his body. He thrusted a few more times, jerkily, until Astrids insides clamped around him and she yelled his name, clutching him tightly to her body. Wave after wave of pleasure washed over her and she felt even more in love with him than before all of this. She never wanted to be apart from him again.

He trembled above her for a minute before pulling out and lowering himself to lie beside her. He wrapped his arms around her and snuggled her close to his side. "That was...that was great, amazing. Babe, I love you so much." He kissed her forehead.

She smiled at him lazily, nodding. "It really was. Gods I'm glad we did this. I love you too, babe" She shivered as their body heat returned to normal. Hiccup pulled a fur over them and smiled shyly at her.

"Would you want to stay here with me until morning? Gobber won't be in until about noon. Please?" She nodded and he kissed her sweetly, a smile on his face. "Good. Thank you." He leaned down and pulled her head on his chest, wrapping his arms around her again. They fell asleep quickly, spent from their evening's activities.


	2. A little fluffy morning after

I was gonna leave this as just smut, but the fluffs call to me. so I think I'll add little random stories to this; smut and otherwise. probably won't be like a whole story, just me writing little scenes about them, trying to get as in character with fluff/smut. I love Hiccstrid so I'm gonna keep writing. You should all also know that it hurts my soul to type "milady" coming from the adorable Hiccup and I only do it because he canonically says it to Astrid.

* * *

><p>A loud squawk and a cold nose pressed into her bare back woke Astrid the next morning. Opening her eyes a slit, she saw her deadly nadder, Stormfly, cocking her head questioningly at her, probably wondering why they weren't on their usual morning fly.<p>

"Hey, girl," the blonde whispered, reaching up to pet her dragon's nose, "No flying yet this morning, go play with Toothless or something. I'll see you later" Stormfly purred, pressing into Astrid's hand a moment before heading back outside.

Hiccup flipped himself over, turning toward her, smiling sleepily, "Morning, milady." He slid his arms around her, pulling her close and kissing her cheek. He loved the feel of her bare skin on his and would look for any excuse from now on to feel it.

"Good morning, Mr. Chief." he rolled his eyes at the title "So last night was fun. Sorry I just kinda sprung it on you, though. I guess I should have maybe talked to you about it first before just pulling my shirt off."

Laughing, he tickled her sides. He enjoyed tickling her as much as she enjoyed putting the braids in his hair. Both small signs of affection the other pretended not to like but really did. "Don't be sorry about that at all. I would have waited until we were married just to be sure you really loved me like that." he ruffled his sleep-flattened hair and grinned at her "you way was definitely better."

"Really, until we were married?" she raised her eyebrows in mock horror "it would have taken me saying 'I do' for you to try getting into my pants. Do you have so little faith in our relationship, Mr. Chief."

A crooked smile came over his face again, "Not at all, just the opposite, but I do have a fear of getting punched for being out of line." She shrugged, allowing it and he laughed.

"Hiccup?" she cleared her throat, looking down "You know...you know I'm not great it this, but I love you more than anything. And I don't- I mean- I do want to be with you for the rest of my life." She said the last few words in a rush, blushing fiercely, focusing on her finger as it drew little invisible hearts around all the small freckles on Hiccup's chest.

Placing a finger under her chin, he forced her head up to look at him, a loving, soft smile on his lips, "I love you too, Astrid. It's great to know you feel that way. After I got a little better handle on this chief business, I was going to ask if you'd marry me, so it's nice to know you'd want that." He blushed a little.

"That'll be a good day," she murmured quietly, twisting another braid into his hair under his right ear. "I look forward to it." For Hiccup, she'd try to be more open about her feelings from now on.

"Until then..." He grinned mischievously at her, leaning over and slowly trailing kisses down her neck and collarbone, stopping to lightly nip her soft skin every few inches.

"mmm, Hiccuuup," she shook her head to clear the lust he inspired in her "Shouldn't we get dressed before any of your customers start showing up?"

"Customers, schmustomers" he mumbled against her pale skin, sliding his hands from her thighs to her breasts. But almost right on a cue, there was a knock on the pick-up window. Hiccup groaned and dragged himself off the furs dramatically. "Fine, Ms. Always Right About Everything, let's get dressed for the masses. But first..." he offered her a hand up, which she took, and pulled her chest to chest with him. He gave her a lingering kiss, rubbing small circles into the small of her back and she suddenly wanted to tell him to bolt the doors and say screw the customers. But he was already pulling away, a wistful smile on his face, and reaching for his discarded underwear and pants.

Astrid follwed his lead, pulling on her tights and skirt. Brushing a few loose strands of hair from her eyes, she looked around for her chest binding. "Hiccup, where's my-"

He tossed the fabric at her with a small frown "I'll miss those."

She punched his arm playfully, he winced a little "You'll see them later, Haddock." A delighted, eager smile lit his face that she rolled her eyes at playfully. They pulled the rest of their strewn about clothes on, stopping occasionally to kiss a little more. The knocking on the window grew louder.

"Yeah, I'm coming, hold your dragons, gods." he reached out and grabbed her hand, tugging her closer gently. "I've gotta be here til Gobber gets back then I have a meeting with the council and then I have to listen to people's problems til dinner. So will I see you after that? We could go for a fly." he brushed the back of his hand down her cheek, smiling hopefully.

"That sounds great. I'll bring us some dinner okay? Have a good day, I'm gonna go teach some of the little kids the basics of flying." their lips met again briefly before they were parting for their separate jobs, hands clinging together between them until the distance was too great. "see you later." Before she left, she stuck her underwear in the pocket of Hiccup's forge apron and smiled at the thought of him finding them later that day.


	3. day apart

A/N- thanks for all the positive reviews guys! I appreciate them. I start back to college next week so I won't be adding to this every days, but I'll aim for once a week. I took a little liberty in assuming Astrid would be embarrassed about people knowing/discussing her love life. She's not really the embarrassed type, but people act differently about their sex life, right?

* * *

><p><span>Hiccup-<span>

Another knock came on the closed shutters to the pickup window. Hiccup reluctantly went to open it for what felt like the 100th time since Astrid left. The day was quickly turning into the coldest so far that fall and every time the window opened, an icy blast swirled around the room, a stark contrast to the warmth he'd woken up to this morning. With a goofy memory-inspired smile, he opened the shutters to an large, angry viking. Not that that was much of a surprise, all of his customers were large, angry vikings.

"What can I get you?"

Hiccup made notes on an order sheet, a new addition he'd added to the store once jobs started flying in, as the customer detailed just what she wanted for her dragon's new saddle. While she was deciding on colors, he doodled a little picture of a sleeping Astrid in the corner of the form. The back door slammed shut as Gobber came in for the day.

"Hey there, kiddo. How goes the orders today?"

Turning around, Hiccup pinned the newest order on the board with all the rest. "Eh, about the same as usual. More orders for thicker fur on the saddles."

Gobber came over to go through the orders, tying on his leather apron. "yea, that's to be expected this time of year what with...eh, Hiccup?" The younger man looked up from the saddlebag he was sewing, seeing a piece of fabric gingerly held between two of Gobber's fingers. "Do you know what _this _was doing in my apron?"

"uuuhhh, well what is _it?"_ Gobber tossed him the white cloth, a smirk on his face. Hiccup held up the fabric and ...

_'Astriiid' _he moaned in his head. Between his fingers was the blonde girl's underwear. Half of him was embarrassed out of his mind that Gobber had found them but the other half was strangely turned on that she had left them there, obviously thinking that apron was his own. A blush bloomed across his face and he dropped the offending garment on the table. "Well they sure l-look like, uumm, uh-underwear, Gobber."

"Yea, they do. Ladies' undies. How do you suppose they uh, got here?" he raised an eyebrow conspiratorially at the stuttering chief, trying not to laugh. He knew exactly how those underwear got in here. Well, not exactly, but he was sure they were Astrid 's. Truth be told, he was pretty proud of his little Hiccup. Sometimes when he looked at him, he still saw the little, awkward boy rushing off to try to kill dragons with the other kids and he loved that little boy like his own. It was kind of good, in a way, that he knew hiccup was growing up.

"I, uh, I don't know. Maybe..." he could not think of one plausible reason for those damn underwear to be there and was just about to break down and tell Gobber the truth when the older man interrupted him.

"Aye, one of life's little mysteries, I guess?" Winking, he turned his back as hiccup stashed the underwear in a pocket, mumbling something about taking care of them on his way out. He turned back to the young chief who was drawing up plans for one of the new saddles. "Shouldn't you be going now, Hiccup, chief council meeting right?"

Hiccup sighed loudly, "yeah" but made no attempt to get up, just continued drawing. "I don't want to go today. It was so nice, for three whole weeks no one told I'm doing everything wrong." he raked his hand through his hair, making it stick up more than normal. It really reminded Gobber of just how young Hiccup still was. He had the whole village on his shoulders. Suddenly, he felt so sad for the poor boy.

"Eh, Hiccup... there's an empty seat on the council ever since Spitelout stepped down and, technically, the council shouldn't meet until it's filled, to be fair in all votes."

A smile lit Hiccup's face, "you're right! We shouldn't even be having meetings right now...except" the smile fell off his face and his shoulders slumped "if I go tell them that, they'll tell me it's my fault we don't have a new member and that I should be out recruiting someone."

"Well you just did, I'll join."

"Really? Gobber, that would be fantastic! Are you sure?" There's no way Gobber could have crushed that hopeful face.

"Of course, let's go talk to the rest of the council. We can close the shop for the rest of the day." He pulled Hiccup up off the stool and shoved him playfully towards the door.

"Thanks, Gobber," Hiccup said quietly, truly meaning it. The meetings wouldn't be so bad if he had a friend in his corner hopefully.

Astrid-

'I should have known no one was going to show up on the coldest day of the year so far' Astrid shivered from her place outside the dragon stables, leaning into Stormfly in attempt to get warmer.

She didn't mind the downtime, if she was being honest with herself. It gave her plenty of time to think about Hiccup and the wonderful night they shared together the night before.

When she closed her eyes, she could still feel his lips against her naked skin and his hips thrusting into hers. She shivered from something besides the cold and snapped her eyes back open at the sound of approaching footsteps.

"You look happy," Ruffnut accused, narrowing her eyes.

"Hiccup's back," she said simply, shrugging, hiding a smile at all that those words encompassed.

"Ugh, whatever. Keep your lovey romantic love love away from me. What are you doing out here anyway? It's my day to teach the kids."

"It is? Guess I didn't check the line up. Want me to go?" She made half a move to start walking, looking at Ruffnut questioningly.

"Nah, you're already here and it's not like anyone else is likely to show up. We'll keep each other company." Astrid nodded, leaning back against her dragon, flipping her braid off her shoulder. Ruffnut narrowed her eyes again, focusing on Astrid's neck. "Is that ...is that a hickey?"

Hand flying to her neck, the back of her neck grew warm in embarrassment, "Wha- I told you Hiccup was back."

"Hasn't he been back for like less than a day?" Astrid nodded "And you guys already got in a make-out session? I know I said not to say anything about your love life, but seriously, bit fast huh?" She smirked.

"He's been gone three weeks, Ruff, I noticed he was back last night, working in the forge, so I went over and things got a little heated." She looked down at her hands, smoothing nonexistent creases out of her shirt, avoiding eye contact with the other girl. The blush at her neck slowly crept up to her face.

Ruffnut raised her eyebrows, noticing the blush, "What, it's not like no one knew you two were making out all over the village. You don't usually get so embarrassed about us calling you out on it. Jeez, you're acting like you slept with him or something." The blush darkened and she shuffled her feet, still avoiding eye contact. "No!" Ruff exclaimed, pushing Astrid's shoulders back, forcing her to look up. "You didn't, did you?" A small nod and half a smile. "uughh, Astrid," she made a grossed out face but a smile broke into it quickly. "Bout time," she nudged her with her hip, stepping back a few paces, and the two laughed loudly. "So...last night? In the forge?"

"Yeah," brushing her bangs out of her eyes, she smiled, the blush fading slowly from her face "He sent Toothless home and it was just us two there so ...we did it." She was downplaying it, trying to not gush about how it was one of the best moment's of her life. Ruffnut opened her mouth again, but Astrid held up a hand, "It was good, if that's what you were going to ask next, very good." She waggled her eyebrows and the other girl pulled a face again, laughing.

"I mean, like, it's totally gross cuz it's Hiccup, but good for you."

This late in the year, the sun was already starting to set so the two girls decided to close up shop and head back to the main part of town.

"So, you gonna go see Hiccup now?" Ruffnut raised an eyebrow suggestively. Astrid shoved her.

"Not like thaaat, but yes. We're having dinner together and I said I'd make it so I gotta get going. Cooking is not my strong suit. See ya later, Ruff." She waved and in a lowered voice asked "Hey, you're not gonna tell everybody about me and Hiccup, right? Can you just keep it between us please? I don't everyone talking."

Ruffnut nodded, "of course. Your secret is safe with me. I won't even tell Tuff. Just try not to look so guilty if other people bring it up around you or everyone will know. You have a terrible poker face." she laughed and turned towards her house, waving as she went.

Astrid smiled goofily again, excited to see Hiccup soon and hurried off to pack something for them to eat on their date.

* * *

><p>AN okay! that's done. ugh. hope you guys like it. more fluff and smut in a few days probably. definitely an update this weekend if not sooner.


	4. Date Night

a/n- there will be a rant at the end of this. not pertinent to the story so you don't have to read it but there's something bugging me just a little. okay, so here we go! date. Also, I'm going with this idea that while the village likes Hiccup's ideas as a whole, the council is made up of older people that like tradition and aren't always open to some of Hiccup's new, "radical" ideas.

* * *

><p>Glancing out the window at the last rays of sunshine, Astrid pulled on a heavy, leather riding jacket, one that Hiccup had made her so they could go on longer explorations of new lands without her getting cold or sick. It was dark brown, lined with fur, and it had a way for her to attach her ax to the back if she wanted. She picked up the bag with the food and drinks in it and headed toward the door.<p>

"Where are you going, little girl?" Her mother stood in the doorway of the kitchen, stirring something in a ceramic bowl. "You were gone before the crack of dawn this morning and you're going out again?"

Sighing, Astrid adjusted the strap of her bag, settling it more comfortably on her shoulder, "Hiccup is back, mom, I just want to spend some time with him. It's been three weeks and we're going for a ride. I made food." she lifted her shoulder with the bag, nodding to it.

"_You_ made food?" she laughed, pretending to feel faint, throwing the back of her hand to her forhead "For Hiccup? Oh my, does he know how much you love him because you've never even offered to make food for our family before." She smiled kindly at her daughter, letting her know she was just joking.

"Yes, I'm pretty sure he knows exactly how I feel about him, mom and it's just sandwiches," rolling her eyes, she started backing towards the door slowly. "So I'll be gone for a couple hours. And, hey, I'm not a little girl. I'm almost 21."

The older woman groaned, "don't remind me. Alright, have fun and say hi to Hiccup for me. Bring him around sometime soon, okay? We'll have dinner together."

Astrid nodded and quickly bolted for the door, calling goodbye over her shoulder. She ran the whole way to the great hall where Hiccup was listening to the villagers problems, slipping quietly through the doors.

Hiccup sat at the table at the front of the room, in front of a roaring fire, looking exhausted as he made notes about whatever problem they were discussing. He ran a hand through his hair, making it stick up worse than ever, and raised his eyes to ceiling. It looked to Astrid like he was trying to hold back a scream of frustration. As his eyes moved slowly back to the villager, he spotted Astrid in the back. Instantly, a smile broke out on his face. She waved to him and sat on one of the chairs in the back.

"Okay, thank you for sharing your problem." Hiccup said after the woman stopped talking "We'll discuss it as a council and get back to you at the next town meeting." Astrid giggled a little to herself; he sounded so grown-up and chiefly. He had really changed a lot since they'd first started dating. Fondly she thought of the little, awkward 15 year old who had forcibly taken her on her first dragon ride.

"This meeting is now over. Thank you everyone." He pushed back from the table and stood up before anyone could protest. Still, Astrid heard some low grumbling as everyone starting leaving. Hiccup blazed toward her, pulling her into a hug before she'd even stood up all the way. Astrid thought she heard a woman a few feet away literally "awwwe" at them.

"Tough day?" she whispered, pushing herself up all the way without breaking the embrace. She felt him nod against the top of head.

"Let's just go for a ride and I'll tell you about it while we eat okay?" He grabbed her hand and pushed through the remaining people, trying to ignore that they were all staring at the two of them.

The two young vikings rushed to the dragon stables where Toothless and Stormfly were enjoying the dragon cleaning station. "Hey, buddy" Hiccup patted the night fury as he walked alongside him. "ready, babe?" At a nod from his blonde viking girl, he switched his peg leg from the walking foot to the riding foot and hopped up on Toothless.

Soon they became black and blue blurs speeding over the ocean towards their favorite island. Despite the cold, Hiccup could feel himself cheering up the farther he got from Berk. The moon was rising ahead of them, almost full tonight, so they could see each other well and he grinned broadly at her. It was amazing what the air in his face and Astrid and Toothless by his side could do for his happiness.

They touched down on solid ground about 20 minutes later and, once a fire had been made courtesy of Toothless, Hiccup threw a blanket on the ground for them to sit on as Astrid pulled out the food she'd made for them. As the settled down, she asked "Alright, so spill, what happened today?"

"Well it started out pretty great," he nudged her playfully, "but then we were swamped with new orders for fur lined saddles and it felt like everyone in the village came at least 3 separate times to change their order. And then" he rummaged around in one of his pockets, smiling mischievously at her "Gobber came in and found these in his apron." He tossed the underwear in her lap. Her cheeks instantly flared red.

"Hiccup, I'm sorry! I thought that was your apron!"

Laughing, he answered, "Obviously. It's fine. He didn't ask too many questions. I think he knew they were yours though." She half groaned, half laughed, putting her face in her hands. "Hey, don't worry about it. I thought it was kind of ... hot." He said the last word quietly, the back of his neck growing warm from embarrassment.

She peeked out from between her fingers "Yeah?" He nodded so she dropped her hands and kissed his cheek. "Okay, then I'm kind of glad I did it. I was picturing your face finding them all day. It actually got me into an awkward conversation with Ruffnut but I can tell you that later. Tell me about the rest of your day."

He squeezed her knee gently and smiled "So after the underwear, Gobbr and I were talking about the council. I didn't want to go and he said that technically there shouldn't be council meetings because one of the spots wasn't filled. Then he offered to take the spot, which is great because Gobber thinks like me so maybe I won't be butting heads with everyone on the council for once. We went to talk to the rest of them and, after a looooot of arguing, they agreed to him joining, but he's like on probation or something. I don't even know why they were against it! Gobber knew my father well and helped him and they all trusted him. I think they just were against it because it's a good idea I presented and not them.

That took a good hour and half so the last half hour was discussing mapping out more of the world, which no one else wants to do but me but I think it could really help, but they're all" he made wild gestures with his hands then inhaled sharply through his nose, trying to calm down. "Let's just say we didn't reach an agreement."

"I'm sorry, Hiccup, but at least you've got Gobber now. He'll help make the others come around."

He sighed heavily "yeah, I hope so. I tried to pitch the idea of letting a few younger villagers join the council, like you, but they didn't go for it." Astrid smiled, feeling deeply touched that he wanted her input on the council. "Said younger kids didn't know enough to join? Which is crazy, right?" He stood up and started pacing angrily "Because I'm your age, so what, they're saying I can't do a good job on the council even though I'm chief? Or I'm not a good chief? And what about all the stuff we young people have done for village. Does that mean nothing to them? I mean, we took on Drago and an alpha for Odin's sake!" He heaved his shoulders in a great sigh and flopped back down on the blanket next to her.

"Hiccup, you can't change the village in a day. These are old, stubborn Vikings we're talking about. Give it a little time" she stroked his cheek with the back of hand, trying to calm him. "I know they've been fighting you all year, but you have accomplished a lot. You've helped 3 other villages with their dragon problems and you've managed to keep tabs on Drago in case he tries anything. You got dragon mail going and Stoic's carving on the mountain. And a million other small things for businesses and families."

He gave her a smile smile, pulling her hand to his mouth to kiss it. "Thank you, you always know just what to say to make me feel better."

"I know" she smiled cockily and bumped him with her shoulder.

He bumped her shoulder back and resumed his rant, "You saw the end of the town meeting. Well the rest of it was worse than that. Someone would complain about something, I'd try to fix it and other people would jump in with concerns about my suggestion, which is good. I like to get knowledge from people on things I don't know about, but Thor, is it exhausting. And it makes you feel like you don't know anything about anything. Towards the end everyone was just talking over everyone else and it was miserable. I'm so glad to be here with you now."

"Here" she pulled a small chocolate cake from the bag and handed it to him "maybe this will make things even better. I made it myself so I'm sorry if it's not very good. You know cooking isn't one of my favorite things to do."

He smiled, taking a bite and then offered her some. "It's great, Astrid, seriously, thanks. This was so sweet of you. Chocolate is my favorite."

Truth be told, Astrid thought it was a little dry but she appreciated his enthusiasm. "You're welcome. My mom was making fun of me, saying that I must really love you if I'm cooking for you. And you must really love me if you're eating it."

Laughing, he took another huge bite as an example as he said, mouth full, "your cooking isn't bad. And I _do _really love you." He tried to kiss her with his chocolatey mouth and she batted him away, laughing.

They spent the rest of the night talking about new islands they'd each found while the other was away and Hiccup told stories about the people at the other villages he'd visited. The moon was already starting it's descent in the sky when they made a move to go home. Astrid packed up their things while Hiccup put out the fire.

She turned towards the chief to ask if he was ready to go and almost ran right into him. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, "thank you." he whispered.

"For what?"

"For always having my back and setting me straight and making me feel like a normal person and not just a chief. For being you and for loving me. You're amazing." Her insides warmed at his words and she hugged him back extra tight, trying to convey her feelings with her actions because she didn't think she had the words to make him understand how much she cared about him too.

She settled on "anytime, Hiccup, I'll always be here for you." It didn't feel like enough but they were true so she left it at that. He kissed the top of her head and moved back, gesturing to their dragons. They got on and flew home, taking their time. Astrid urged Stormfly to nudge into Toothless and race on ahead. Soon the two vikings and dragons were flying around each other playing tag, laughing.

They touched back down on the ground and Astrid called "I win" jumping off of Stormfly.

"Um, what? No I think it was I who tagged you last" He smirked, sliding off of Toothless and going to stand in front of Astrid.

"No, I don't think so. I am definitely the winner." She smiled stubbornly, putting a hand on her hip as she moved closer to him. She kissed him for a long moment then pulled back "See, I tagged you last."

"Oh! Well in that case.." he pulled her close again and covered her lips with his, sliding his hands down her back. "You're it."

He kept his face close to hers and she could feel his warm breath on her skin. She shivered and kissed him again, sliding her tongue across his lower lip. She heard his breathing hitch and slid her hands around to rest across his shoulders, playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. She knew he liked that a lot. Lowering her head, she kissed along his jawline slowly then bit his neck very gently. He moaned softly, tightening his grip on her ass.

"Do you-do you want to come back to my place tonight?" he asked shakily.

"I thought you'd never ask."

* * *

><p>AN ahhh do do doo. sorry, smut next chapter. I'll probably write it tomorrow or Monday. so not too long. hope you guys liked this.

okay now for my slight rant. feel free not to read it if you don't want to

I got a lot of messages saying that it wouldn't be called "first aid supplies" in the first chapter, they would have gone to a healer. Historically, yes this is true but I decided to go with first aid supplies for a number of reasons.  
>1- I needed a reason for Hiccup to take his shirt off somewhat innocently in front of Astrid while they were alone.<br>2- his wounds weren't deep enough for stitches, bandages were enough  
>3- why wouldn't they have bandages and ointment around when they have pet dragons!? not every injury we get merits us going to a doctor so why wouldn't they have bandaids.<br>4- the httyd movies use a lot of lingo/vocab from today so it's not all that out of place.  
>5- this is an adult, fan-created story written about events that would not happen in the children's moviestv shows. it's not real. I'm writing it because I want to. if you don't like something, you don't have to read this. if I get a name wrong or some fact from the movie wrong, yes tell me, but if it's something like "real vikings wouldn't have cake" please keep it to yourself because I'm writing a fanfiction where I need certain things to happen. So I write certain things to make those happen. that's all  
>Okay, short rant over. Thank you all for reading and enjoying and sorry for this. It was just bothering me because I had multiple messages about it. But it makes sense in the context of my story and I needed it so there.<p>

Smut next chapter for sure, I promise!


	5. wild ride

A/N it still counts as Monday if I haven't gone to sleep yet right? this might be kind of short but I'll try to make it really good! hope you like it

* * *

><p>They sent their dragons to the stables and practically ran to Hiccup's house, stopping every once in a while to passionately kiss each other. When they got there, Hiccup let them in and locked the door behind them. He pushed her up against the front door and leaned in close for a kiss. She loved the feel of his warm weight against her, his stubble on her cheek, his hands on her body, his lips on her. He undid her jacket and wrapped his hands around her waist, lips hungrily devouring hers. She shuddered as he ran his hands up her sides and over her breasts, a slow smolder starting between her thighs.<p>

She breathed out his name shakily "Is-isn't your mother here?"

He shook his head "She said she couldn't get used to a real bed after sleeping with dragons for 20 years. She sleeps in the stables." Slowly, he slid her jacket off and tossed it onto a chair, kissing the newly exposed skin at her throat. "It used to bother me, but tonight" He pulled off his own leather jacket and tossed it on top of hers. He grinned crookedly at her "Tonight I'm kind of glad for it."

"Yeah, me too" She grinned back and slipped out of her boots. There was a mostly dead fire in the grate, evidence that Valka was there earlier in the day, so Hiccup tugged her to his room upstairs. He sat her on his bed while he made a fire in the fireplace. So filled was he with nervous excitement that it took him 4 times to get a spark from the flint.

He turned around to see a mostly naked Astrid, laying spread out on his bed, a shy smile on her face, wearing just her chest binding and skirt. His eyes felt like they were going to fall out of his head, he couldn't stop staring. The fire cast a warm glow on her beautiful skin and blonde hair, which she had taken out of its braid. At that moment Hiccup was sure there had never been another woman more beautiful than his girlfriend and there never would be again. His heart swelled as he strode over to her and climbed on the bed.

"You're so beautiful." He climbed on top of her carefully, lightly grazing the skin just above her skirt with his fingertips. He kissed her nose, her cheeks, and her forehead before finally placing a lingering kiss on her lips.

Smiling, she pulled his shirt over his head, tossing it aside quickly. She pulled his body closer to hers and kissed him fiercely. After a few seconds, she felt his hand on the inside of her thigh, slowly moving upwards. The fire between her thighs flared again as his fingers ran through her curls.

"No underwear?" he asked, amused and extremely turned on.

"I put them in that apron and just never got on another pair." she blushed a little and he met her lips with his once again, sliding his tongue between her lips to tangle with hers hungrily. A small moan escaped her lips as his fingers pressed her clit gently. She slid her hands up and down his back slowly, urging him to continue.

He very slowly drew circles around her clit, enough to make her desire burn hotter but not enough to satisfy her. She groaned and tried buck her hips against his hand but he shifted his weight to stop her, smiling mischievously down at her. She narrowed her eyes and worked a hand between them to rest on the bulge in his pants. A small hiss of air escaped him.

He withdrew his hand from between her legs to take off his pants and was pleased to see that her body arched towards him, trying to stay in contact with him as he moved. She worked the binding off of her chest and tossed it next to his discarded pants. Immediately his hands went to her breasts and he squeezed the soft mounds gently, eliciting a sigh from the blonde.

"Wait, hang on" He stopped and pulled back, looking frustrated but not making a move. She smiled, scooting out from under him "You lay down."

Nodding, he followed her order and she straddled his waist. He could feel her wet arousal on the skin under his navel and his already hard member strained even more against his boxers. She leaned down uncertainly, kissing his chest as her hands roamed down his abs, through the hair under his belly button, and back up his sides, a tantalizing, slow, torturous loop.

Her mouth trailed over his chest and lazily up his shoulder to where it connected to his neck. She flicked her tongue along the muscle there and she felt him move restlessly beneath her. Hesitantly, she began to suck the skin there, lightly grazing her teeth against it. He moaned so she sucked a little harder. His hands gripped onto her thighs hard, grinding his hips up into hers.

She liked that reaction. She moved higher up his neck and started sucking again. "Ahh, Astriiid." Flicking her tongue out, she licked from his neck to his ear and nibbled gently on his lobe. "Oh, Odin" he murmured, sliding his hands up to her waist where he clenched the fabric of her skirt in his hands. He tugged on it and she obliged by letting him pull it off over her head.

"Astrid" he moaned again, pleading. She smirked down at him and shifted her body down his so she could pull his underwear off. She marveled again at how nice naked Hiccup was to look at as her eyes wandered over his frame. The burning between her legs peeked as her gazed reached his hard cock. She bit her lip, seductively Hiccup thought, and wrapped her hand around his large member. His eyes slid shut as he groaned. She took that as a good sign and slid her hand up and down his shaft. Soon his hips were thrusting in small movements in time with her slow pumping.

She'd meant to give just him pleasure but seeing him enjoy it so thoroughly and knowing she was giving him that pleasure was turning her on too. She pulled her hand off and moved her body so her hips were directly over his and held herself there.

Hiccup stared up at her, the anticipation killing him. But he loved it. He loved her and the things she did to his body. She moved his hands to her hips and braced her own on his chest. Slowly she lowered herself down onto his cock and bit her lip again as pleasure shot through her body.

He tightened his grip on her hips and resisted the urge to slam his hips into hers. She just felt so good. He waited while she started moving her hips, awkward and uncertain at first, trying to find a movement that she liked. When she settled into a rhythm she liked, he started moving his hips to meet her thrusts, pushing himself deeper inside her.

He couldn't believe his luck. He'd take a million days like this one had been and worse if it meant her could do this with Astrid every night. She was perfect. Her little pants were such a turn on. And the way her breasts bounced with each trust was so sexy. He reached a hand up and grabbed on of those perfect mounds, rubbing a thumb over her nipple.

Her thrusts got faster and a little more erratic. He hoped that meant she was getting close to coming because her tight, wet walls were pushing him closer and closer to the edge with each movement.

"Hiccuup" she panted heavily, looking at him through lidded eyes. She repositioned her body, moving closer to his torso, and slammed her body onto his, hard and fast. Sweat beaded on her forehead and ran down her back. He leaned up a little and took her nipple into his mouth, moving his hand back to her hip. He helped her rock against his body by moving her hips back and forth.

He felt her getting even tighter around his cock, her muscles clenching in anticipation. That did it for him, he released the tension in his body, waves of pleasure rocking through him. He groaned her name and thrust into her a few more times as she whined his name, hands clenching his shoulders hard. She pulled herself off of him and almost collapsed onto his chest, keeping up a steady whisper of his name and a few god's names. He snaked his arms around her waist and felt her body trembling.

She tilted her head up and smiled at him, still panting hard.

"Wow" was all he could manage.

She giggled soundlessly and nodded. "I liked that a lot."

She pulled the furs and blankets up around them and snuggled into the nook of his shoulder and neck. "I love you"

"Love you too" he whispered, kissing her shoulder.

* * *

><p>Ohhoho. Sex is fun. sorry I kind of rushed the end. I'm exhausted and won't have time to write until Thusrday<p> 


	6. settling in and changing up

A/N sorry it's been so long. I meant to write something last Thursday but I got super busy and couldn't do anything. So I have this one planned and the next chapter planned but after that things might slow down a bit but I'll try to keep updating as quickly as I can. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>A few months had passed since Gobber had joined the council and Hiccup was finding that his near daily meetings were getting more tolerable. In fact, he was starting to not dread going to them every single day, only most days. Gobber almost always agreed with the things that Hiccup proposed and when he didn't, he calmly explained to Hiccup what was wrong with his plans. With his level head, most of the other council members were also keeping more calm. There were still a few exceptions, the ones most set in their ways but Gobber was talking to them outside of meetings, trying to reason with them. Hiccup couldn't feel more grateful to his friend.<p>

Hiccup had been doing as Gobber suggested and hadn't brought up any major changes to the village in that time, but today, he decided he'd bring up one small change again; letting younger members of the village join the council. Gobber was a great addition, but he felt like he'd get more good accomplished for the village with younger minds on the tasks.

Once everyone had settled into their seats after their break, Hiccup cleared his throat nervously, anticipating another shouting match. Heads turned in his direction and he fidgeted nervously, "Ah, so, there's something I'd like to ... um bring up with the council again. It's about the council actually. I think" he took a deep breath and kept his eyes on Gobber, hoping that would make the next words easier to say, knowing someone was on his side "I think we should allow one or two promising younger members of the village to join the council. No older members would be removed, of course. I just think some fresh perspective might be beneficial to us. Astrid, for example, would be a good candidate, or Fishlegs. So what do you guys-"

"Absolutely not, Hiccup." Ack, one of the oldest men on the council, interjected immediately. "They just don't have the knowledge or experience yet that we do. They can't lead as well yet."

Hiccup leveled his gaze at the man, narrowing his eyes slightly. "Astrid and Fishlegs are both my age, Ack. Are you suggesting I don't have what it takes to lead this village?"

Ack widened his eyes and held his hands up in a 'let's not fight' kind of way, backtracking quickly, "no, Hiccup, of course not, you've been a great chief, but you've done so much more in your life than the other kids." A few other people murmured their agreement, nodding their heads.

"When you all were about to get killed by the queen of that nest, it was all of us young kids that rode in on dragons to save you, not just me. And we all came up with dragon racing. Astrid was with me when we first fought the dragon trappers. And it was her and the other _kids _who were caught by Drago and fought their way out, not me. And again it was all of us riding in on baby dragons to save your asses when Drago was attacking the village. They've all done almost, if not as much as me. They deserve to have a voice in this village!" Hiccup's chest was heaving, but he had managed not to start shouting so that was a plus.

All around the table, shocked eyes looked back at him. It looked to Hiccup like they'd never even considered this until now. After a few moments silence, a few faces started to look angry, like they were about to argue with the young chief.

"Hiccup's right, our young people have done a lot for our village." Gobber spoke up before anyone could yell. "Astrid and Ruffnut have basically taught every kid on this island how to fly a dragon properly. Fishlegs teaches everyone about all the different kinds of dragons, without the hatred that we used to have. Our young adults are our future and they have more than proved themselves capable of handling that responsibility."

"But it's against tradition!" Hoark bellowed "The council is made of the wisest, most capable of the village...and the chief." he sneered the last 3 words, fixing Hiccup with a glare. He's always been the one who fought Hiccup the most.

Hiccup ground his teeth and just barely managed not to shout 'then how did you get on the council, Hoark?' to the irritable man. He breathed deeply through his nose, clenching the edge of the table hard. "Yes, traditionally, but it was once also tradition for one student to kill a dragon in front of the whole village and we don't do that anymore, do we?"

"It's not the same thing," Hoark countered, banging his fist on the table.

The small voice of Snuffnut spoke up hesitantly, "You're right, it's not the same thing ... but it is an example of how sometimes, traditions become hindrances. I think Hiccup's idea is a good one. Why not let a few young adults into our ranks? What can it hurt."

"Unless you don't want anyone else to have any power, Hoark," Gobber raised an eyebrow at the now spluttering man, "You think the less people on the council, the better chance there is of your ideas getting passed through? Cuz ya know that's not the problem, the problem is you just don't have any good ideas."

Hoark shut his mouth quickly and settled on looking around angrily.

"Well, Hiccup, how about a vote on your good idea? Then we can vote on who to let in, hm?" Gobber winked at the relieved chief, smiling widely.

Hiccup nodded, "yes, okay, so all those in favor of adding 1 or 2 young adults to the council, say aye." Hiccup, Gobber and Snuffnut immediately agreed, Ack and 2 others agreed more slowly. Hoark glared at the remaining 3 members of the council. The oldest woman in the village nodded and winked at Hiccup while the other two remained quiet. "Alright, so 7 against 3. The ayes have it." Hiccup stared around, astonished and pleased. He never thought he'd get the council to change their minds on this.

"Hiccup?" Snuffnut asked, halfway putting her hand in the air to catch his attention "I think it would be best to only have 1 new member to start with. Just to make things easier for those who didn't vote in favor of this, don't you think?"

He nodded slowly, "yes, that seems fair to me. In that case, I think Astrid Hofferson would be a good addition. She's more than proven that she has the village's best interests at heart and she's an honest, hard worker." He felt a little silly playing up his girlfriend to the council. He didn't want anyone to think he was only nominating her because they were together and talking her up made it feel like that. But she was the most promising of the young adults in the village. He truly believed that. "Are there any other nominations?" He waited but no one brought forth another name. "Okay, so does anyone have a problem with Astrid?"

A snort came from Hoark as he folded his arms across his chest, "you're only nominating her because she lets you get in her pan-"

"That's enough, Hoark!" Finn Hofferson shouted. "I'll have none of that kind of talk about my niece. She's a good girl and Hiccup was right to pick her for this council. She fights hard and is smart and kind to boot. So just take your dirty talk and shove it right up your ass." Hiccup almost laughed at the irony of his statement but thought it might not look good on his part to laugh at anyone who was defending him.

"Thank you," he said quietly to Finn. "Are there any legitimate qualms with Astrid?" Again he was met with silence. He took it as a good sign. "Okay, so those in favor of instating Astrid on the Council..." Finn was the loudest aye of the group. Everyone but Hoark cast their vote in favor of Astrid. Hiccup was glowing with pride. "The ayes have it. I'll tell Astrid to start coming to our meetings right away. Thank you everyone. I really think Astrid will be a good addition to our council." Hiccup noticed that the sun was almost all the way down. "Alright everyone, sun's down. Let's all go home and meet up again on Monday." He was trying to get their meetings to take place on weekdays only.

There were a lot of scrapes of wood on stone as everyone pushed their benches back and got up from the table. A few people clapped Hiccup on the back, muttering "good job" as they passed. He was smiling from ear to ear, pleased at how well the meeting had gone. There hadn't been nearly as much fighting as he'd thought there's be. As Gobber passed, Hiccup tugged on his shirt, pulling him back until everyone else had left.

"Gobber, thank you for joining the council. I know it's not fun or easy but you've really helped me a lot. I can't thank you enough. Today never could have happened without you talking to everyone and staying calm. I just wanted you to know that." Hiccup scratched the back of his head, embarrassed.

"Ah, Hiccup, don't mention it." His mustache twitched up as his smiled, clapping a hand on Hiccup's shoulder. "You have good ideas and people listen to you ... when you can keep your temper down." He winked at the boy. "And you know I'd do just about anything for you, Hiccup."

They left the great hall and walked through the snow covered village a little ways, chatting about orders for the forge. Just before they parted ways, Gobber asked "Excited to tell Astrid the good news?"

"Yes! So excited. I'm going to go look for her right now. She'll be so pleased." Hiccup bounced on his good leg, smiling widely. His Astrid smile Gobber called it. Since taking on the chief duties, Hiccup only smiled that big and sincere around Astrid.

"Go on then, I'll see you tomorrow at work. Come in whenever, we won't be busy."

They waved and parted, Hiccup jogging the rest of the way to his house. Astrid had taken to waiting there after her work finished for him to get home. He pushed open the door and pulled his boot off, closing the door with his hip. Astrid's boots were there beside his so called out her name. "Astrid! I have great news!"

She popped her head around the door from the kitchen, smiling at him, "Hey, babe, you hungry? Your mom made some stew before she left." He shook his head impatiently, motioning her to come closer to him. She obliged, "you had news?"

He nodded, pulling her down on the couch and holding her hand. "So we were voting on whether to let new, younger members into the council and they voted in favor of it!"

"Wow, Hiccup, that's great, they're finally listening to your ideas!"

"Yeah but that's not the best part. We voted on who to let in and ... it's you. You're on the council!" He smiled hugely at her then it dropped a little as he added "I mean, if you want to be on the council of course. You don't have to say yes."

She brought a hand to her chest as her mouth dropped open in surprise. "Me?" He nodded and a happy bubble spread through her body. She loved helping her village and she was thrilled that so many important people had enough faith in her to give her this chance. She would not let them down. Would not let Hiccup down as she was sure he had nominated her. "Of course, oh my gods, Hiccup, this is so exciting! I'm honored. I'd love to. When do I start?"

Relieved by her excitement, his shoulders visibly relaxed and he smiled again "We have another meeting on Monday. You start then." He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it "Thank you. I'm glad you're excited about it. It'll be nice to have you there. You're so smart."

She blushed at his compliments and playfully quipped "oh stop it, you."

"Never! Everyone must know that I have the smartest, toughest, most beautiful, talented girlfriend in all of Berk, no the world!" He played up his hand gestures, purposefully being over dramatic, but meaning every word of it. He knew Astrid would understand. She giggled and pulled him close to her by the front of his shirt, planting a kiss firmly on his lips.

Pulling back, she looked into his eyes "Hiccup, it means a lot to me that you trust me and value my opinion enough to put me up for the council." She was doing a lot better at expressing her feelings; she was hardly embarrassed at all anymore.

"There's no one else's opinion I value more than yours, Astrid. You mean everything to me."

She pulled him back in for a kiss before he could say any more unbearably sweet things to her. He slid his arms around her waist, pulling her onto his lap with a little help from her rearranging her legs to straddle him. "Mmmm" he mumbled contentedly against her lips, slowly trailing his fingers down her back, under her hood.

"Happy?" she asked, nuzzling his neck.

"Mmhmm," he agreed, tilting his neck to the side slightly so more was exposed to her. She drew circles on his skin with her tongue until he moaned satisfactorily. He pulled her face gently back up to his and kissed her passionately, holding her face between his calloused hands. "I love you" he whispered as he pulled back for air. She still felt a warm rush every time he said those words to her, making her giddy.

Whispering it back to him, she ran her hands through his hair. She dropped her head slightly and looked up at him through her lashes, "do you want to go upstairs? I'll show you how thankful I am that you nominated me for the council."

His stomach lurched pleasantly as he nodded. Gracefully, she slid off his lap and pulled him up with her and across the room to the stairs. She went up first, excitement bubbling in her chest. Never would she get enough of Hiccup's love-making. She pulled her hair out of the braid and brushed her fingers through it quickly; Hiccup liked it when she let her hair down.

As they walked into his room, he picked her up playfully and tossed her onto his bed, turning to start a fire. But there was one there already. "You planned on coming up here quickly even without my great news?" He quirked an eyebrow at her, incredibly turned on.

She shrugged, "well it's been a few days. A girl's got needs, Hiccup."

He laughed and joined her on the bed, immediately pulling her top off. "I can take care of those needs" he said in a low, sexy voice that made her heart pound against her ribs and a wetness spread across her underwear. He quickly rid her of her skirt and leggings, kissing a slow trail up the inside of her thigh. She shifted restlessly beneath him and arched her back to get her underwear off too.

Another pleasant lurch hit his stomach; he loved seeing the effect he had on her, even if he couldn't believe sometimes that he could do it. He slid a finger into her wet folds and she sighed loudly, her bent legs dropping slightly to either side of her body. "Hiccup" she moaned as he slid his finger in and out of her, adding another as she grew more aroused.

She reached down and dragged him up to her face. "Kiss me" she gasped, bucking her hips against his hands. He pressed his lips to hers, pushing his tongue into her mouth. Her breath was hot and fast against his face, her eyes screwed up tight. The dam of pleasure inside her was filling with each thrust of Hiccup's calloused fingers. She was pushed over the edge when he pressed his thumb against her clit so it rubbed pleasantly with each thrust. She gasped loudly, clenching her thighs together as she rode the waves of her orgasm.

Once she came down from the high, she smiled at him "you've got on too many clothes, chief, off with them." He smirked back at her and pulled his shirt off, followed by his pants and underwear. A jolt of electricity shot through her at the sight of his hard member.

She sat up and removed her chest binding. He pulled her close to him, her legs on either side of his waist, bent over his own legs. Their chests touched as she reached her arms around his neck and they kissed feverishly. He gripped her ass and pulled her up so she was hovering over his cock then settled her down on to it. He hissed with pleasure and moved his hands up her back, clutching her close to his body. She rocked her hips against his and they both moaned.

While still kissing passionately, Hiccup moved his hands back to her butt, moving her body along the length of his shaft. Astrid liked this new position; because they were so close, Hiccup's body was rubbing against her clit. The pleasure started to build up inside her again and soon she was rocking her hips in time with his thrusts for a while.

Hiccup pulled his mouth away from hers to drop to her collarbone, sucking hard on delicate skin. Astrid dropped her head back in ecstasy, eyes pulling closed. Both were panting hard, getting close to their releases.

She brushed the hair away from his ear and moaned "harder, chief, thrust harder. Please"

He quickly repositioned their bodies so her butt was on the bed and he was in front of her. He slammed back inside of her, hard and fast, gripping her hips tightly with his hands. She threw her head back and grabbed one of her breasts, playing with the nipple. It made her feel good and Hiccup had told her that the sight of her playing with herself in any way made him want to fuck her brains out. He groaned and thrust more deeply inside her, gritting his teeth to hold off his own orgasm until she was ready.

She rocked her hips into his and the fire between her legs consumed the rest of her body. She screamed his name and he came, jerking into her unsteadily a few more times.

After calming down, the two snuggled close on his bed, talking about what happened in the beginning of their day, stopping occasionally to kiss some more. As much as they both loved having sex, just laying together and talking was their favorite part of their days.


	7. morning

a/n takes place a couple weeks after Astrid gets onto the council. it's really short because I've got a new job and school. but I'll keep posting for a while more. promise.

* * *

><p>The soft morning light fell across the young sleeping lovers. Astrid moved slightly, her loose hair tickling Hiccup's nose, waking him. He smiled sleepily and scooted closer to her, resting his head on his propped arm beneath him. Gently, he reached out and stroked a finger across the smooth bare skin of her back, feeling the muscles there, built from years of throwing her ax around. She was so strong and tough. Hiccup was amazed that she let him see her softer side.<p>

She sighed quietly as Hiccup slowly rubbed his hand down her side, over her hip and back up. She stirred beneath his hand, turning slowly to face him, a big smile on her face. "Morning." Even though she'd spent multiple mornings waking up next to Hiccup, it always made her extremely happy.

He smiled crookedly back at her, "good morning, lovely." He leaned forward and kissed her nose. "What shall we do today? I've got no chief duties today so long as no crisis arises."

Snuggling between his arms, she rested her head on his shoulder, groaning sleepily "can't we stay here all day, just like this?"

"Mmm, okay, sounds good to me" he wrapped his arms tightly around her, laying his head on top of hers "except my mom usually shows up around here at some point every day. So we can't stay _exactly _like this" he gestured to their naked bodies, only partially covered by the blankets and furs.

"Okay, so," she shifted her head and placed a sucking kiss on his collarbone, "why don't we," another kiss on his freckled shoulder, "stay here for a little longer," a lingering kiss on his neck, "and then go for a ride somewhere," a trail of wet kisses along his jaw, "just us today, huh?"

Hiccup, whose heart was beating more rapidly than before, nodded quickly. "Yes, please" he groaned, shifting her weight on top of him so she was straddling his waist and he was sitting up against the headboard.

"You're eager" she giggled as she felt his erection against her thigh. She wiggled her hips and elicited a low moan from the chief.

"I just woke up next to the most beautiful girl in the world and she is completely naked, of course I'm _eager_." He grinned lasciviously at her, running his hands slowly up her creamy thighs. Her breathing hitched as warmth flooded her body from his playful looks and rough hands. He swiped at the apex of her thighs and held his fingers up, exposing how aroused she was, "you're eager too, my dear." He smiled wickedly again and held her gaze as he slowly sucked his fingers clean of her juices.

A pleasant pang shot through her abdomen and her breathing became shallow. 'How does he manage to turn me on this much by doing so little?' She shifted restlessly, evoking another moan from Hiccup as she presses against his member. "Tease" she grinned.

He pretended to be taken aback, "Me a tease? You're the one sitting on top of me, rubbing yourself against me. I'm helpless in this situation." But as he said those words, his hands brushed over her breasts, squeezing until her eyes closed with pleasure, showing how _helpless _he was. He dropped one of his hands between her legs and rubbed her clit in soft, slow circles.

"Hiccup," she growled, hips moving frantically to find release but Hiccups's fingers kept their slow pace. Huffing in frustration, she tugged the hair at the nape of his neck and brought her lips to his neck, sucking hard on the spot she knew would make him the horniest. The loud moans that escaped from Hiccup were deeply satisfying. She shifted her hips and oh so slowly slid herself down on to Hiccup's cock.

He slid his arms around her waist and pulled her so there was no space between their torsos. He helped lift her body up and down, her breasts rubbing against his chest. They kept up the long, slow thrusts for a while, enjoying the feel of each other, the soft gasps, and panting. The build up to her release was deliciously, agonizingly slow but when it came it was one of the best she'd had. She could feel it in her fingers and toes and her head was dizzy with it. She clutched him to her tightly. He kissed her sweetly on the lips, lingering, his forehead against hers.

Quirking a smile at her, panting heavily, he laughed, "I wish every morning could start this way."

Happiness bubbled up inside her. She liked it when Hiccup talked about their future, even if it was still hard for her to talk about. "It will, one day," she shyly pressed her face into his shoulder "at least I hope so."

"Me too," he brought her face up to look at him again, smiling softly, "soon, I hope." He ruffled her loose hair.

She pushed him away, laughing. "Now let's go for that ride, chief."

"I kinda like it when you call me that." They got off the bed and proceeded to get dressed.

"I know," she smirked at him.

Once fully dressed, they went down to the kitchen for a quick breakfast before leaving. They got their boots on and as Astrid pulled on her coat, Hiccup started patting his pockets. "I'll be right back. Hang on" By the time she finished buckling her coat, he was back, sliding a bag onto his shoulder. "Lunch" He smiled brightly, taking her hand. "Now let's get going. I don't get to ride Toothless nearly as much as I'd like to."

* * *

><p>an he's too busy riding her now ayyaaaayyyayyyayyyeeeeoooooohhhhh. okay I'm done. sorry that was bad. haha okay. next chapters gonna be good!


	8. day together

The day was bright and sunny, cold but with a hint of spring. It was the nicest day Berk had had in a long time. Hiccup took a moment to enjoy the sun on his face before they started for the stables.

"Can we take the long way around? I don't want to run into anyone on the council," he smiled sheepishly, "it is my day off, but I'm sure if they saw me, they would try to get me into some kind of village business and I would really rather just spend the whole day with you."

Smiling, she took his hand in hers and nodded, tugging him gently to get them walking, "of course we can."

Their way to the stables was relatively free of people and the few they did meet merely smiled fondly and said good morning to them. Once at the stables, Hiccup sighed in relief, glad to have not been caught in any village business. Toothless came up behind him and happily knocked him to the ground, licking up his back.

"Toothless," Hiccup exclaimed, "come on, you know that doesn't come out." He laughed, pushing the Dragon away slightly as he got up.

"Seems like you need to spend more time with your dragon, chief." Astrid laughed, helping Hiccup lay his hair flat again.

"Yeah I've been a little busy lately; running a village, arguing with villagers, pleasing my girlfriend," he nudged her playfully with his shoulder. He kissed her quickly then hopped up on a wriggling, anxious Toothless. "Let's get going! Toothless can't wait forever."

Astrid climbed up on Stormfly and took off into the air, joined shortly by a flash of black leathery wings as Toothless shot out in front. He bent his head down to look at Stormfly underneath his belly and smiled, his tongue lolling out the side of his mouth. Astrid urged Stormfly to move faster and soon they pulled in front of the night fury.

"Let's get 'em, girl," Astrid patted her dragon's neck and rode low on the seat, leaning forward. "Race ya, chief!" She called over her shoulder.

"Give it up!" She heard faintly, "you can't beat a night fury!"

"We'll see about that" she whispered, coaxing Stormfly to go faster.

The sun shone brilliantly against the sea as they raced along. The cold air whipped Astrid's golden hair back away from her face. She listened over the whistling wind in her ears for any sound of Hiccup. Hearing nothing, she glanced over her shoulder. Nothing. Her brow furrowed, 'where are you?'

She felt a tap on her shoulder and quickly turned back around. Hiccup and Toothless were riding above her, upside down. The chief grinned down at her as Toothless righted them and they shot forward. "Like I said," he called, waving, "can't beat a night fury."

Rolling her eyes, she settled Stormfly into a more leisurely flight and signaled Hiccup to do the same. He grinned at her again and fell into line next to her. "Fine, I concede, but only to Toothless. I can beat _you_ in a race any time."

"Yeah, most definitely. Though I'm not sure how hard it would be to beat a guy with a peg leg."

"Oh hush, let me have my small, hypothetical victory," she laughed as they started their descent. The island was large and covered in a lot of new growth. Dragons milled about, playing and napping. "Where are we, is this a new island?"

Hiccup jumped off Toothless and helped Astrid off of Stormfly, "nope, we've been here before. This is where the nest was where we almost died, twice."

She looked around, "wow, you can hardly recognize the place."

"Yeah, it's amazing how much good happens when a bad alpha is out of the picture. Dragons are happy, no fire, the grass and trees are growing again. It made me so happy to see that I helped these dragons, I thought you'd like to see it too since you helped make it what it is."

"Hiccup..." she whispered, deeply touched. "And here I thought this was just a random island. Thank you for this." She ducked under his arm and hugged him tightly.

He smiled down at her and pulled her along for a short walk to a pond surrounded by budding bushes. He pulled a blanket out of his pack and laid it out for them to sit on. They stayed that way for most of the day, talking and joking around and eating all the food Hiccup had brought.

Astrid laid with her head in Hiccups lap; he stroked her loose hair as the sun started to set, "mmm this is nice. It's been a long time since we had a whole day to ourselves."

She opened her eyes and looked up at him, "yeah, I'm gonna have to kidnap you more often, chief."

"I'm okay with that." He pulled her up suddenly, pointing to a cliff not too far away. "Let's go there, to watch the sun set."

"Okay, sure," she got up slowly, pulling him up after. "Ride or walk?"

"Ride, it's faster. Don't wanna miss it!"

She couldn't help smiling at his infectious happiness as they got on their dragons. After the short ride, they stood side by side looking out over the glittering sea and cotton candy clouds.

"This reminds me of that first time you took me flying, well, maybe kidnapped is more accurate," she nudged him playfully, "but after the scary part, when we were flying in the clouds. Don't you think?"

He looped his arm around her waist, nodding, "yeah that was my thought exactly. That's why I wanted to come up here." He took a deep breath and looked down at her out if the corner of his eye. "That was the first time you saw me as something other than the village screw up."

"Hiccup, that's not-"

"Yes, it is true. It was either a screw up or nothing at all." He gave her a waist a squeeze, "which is fine now, things are different, but that moment was the turning point and I'll never forget it. Your smile as you reached out for the clouds, how nice that hug was, how great it felt when you looked at me with acceptance." She smiled up at him "yes, that smile!"

He pulled her in front of him, "you and Toothless are the best things to ever happen to me, Astrid. I love you, more than anything. And I wanted to bring you up here to remember the beginning, our beginning. Because I wanted to ask you something." He bit his lower lip, pulling something out of his pocket. "We've come a long way and been through a lot and you're always there for me. So I'm asking...Will you keep being there for me, for the rest of our lives if I promise to always be there for you?" Smiling sweetly, he opened his hand and showed her the silver ring in his palm. It was large but beautiful, with intricate knotwork carved into the thick band and one large ruby inlaid in it.

"Hiccup," her eyes were wide with surprise and a little damp from emotion, "are you asking me to marry you?"

He nodded and held the ring out closer to her, smile widening.

"Yes," she gasped, quickly reaching for the ring, her ring. "Hiccup, I love you. Of course I'll marry you." Placing the ring on her finger, she stared at it lovingly. "It's beautiful" she kept her voice low so it wouldn't crack from her unshed happy tears.

"I made it myself, in the forge. It's why I've been working there more often lately. I wanted it to be perfect." He held her hand out, looking at the ring there then looked up into her face, "do you like it, truly?"

She nodded and pulled him close to her for a long hug, "it is perfect." A few of her tears escaped as she pulled back, laughing from the sheer joy she felt. Hastily she wiped them away and kissed her fiance fiercely for a few minutes. Pulling away again, she asked "you've been waiting for this all day?" He nodded "I could not have kept this to myself. I would have told you straight away."

He laughed, "yeah, I reckon I have just a bit more patience than you. I wanted it to be special."

"It was, it is! It's still special. Did you tell anyone you were doing this today?" He shook his head "not even Gobber? Well we need to go tell people! I'm so excited! They'll be so excited."

"Wait," he pulled her in for another long embrace "just let me enjoy this a minute. I've been nervous all day." He laughed at himself, hugging her tighter.

"Hiccup that was dumb, you had to know I would say yes. What were you nervous about?"

"Dumb stuff like dropping the ring off the cliff or it being overcast or messing up what I wanted to say. But you know me, I always worry. It's my thing."

"Well it was wonderful, you're wonderful." They stood, arms around each other for a long while before Astrid couldn't wait any more. "Okay, let's go share our news!"

"Okay" he laughed, kissing her forehead, "let's go home."

He got up on Toothless and, to his surprise, so did Astrid. She circled his waist with her arms and whispered, "I wanted to ride with you, just like our beginning, but better. So much better now," she dropped her head on his shoulder and squeezed tightly. "Follow us home okay, Stormfly?"

He caught a glimpse of her ring in the fading light and smiled, nuzzling his head against hers, "yes" he agreed, "so much better now." They flew slowly back to Berk to give everyone the good news.

* * *

><p>An I made myself cry writing this. I really hope you all like it because I love this one. Aahh proposals are the best.


	9. The Big News

this might be a little boring, like the same thing three times in a row but I really wanted to write about Hiccup telling the people he loves about his engagement.

* * *

><p>As the moon slowly rose over the sea, Toothless flew them slowly back to Berk. Hiccup could feel Astrid's warm breath on his neck. He shivered and she wrapped her arms more tightly around his waist.<p>

They landed just outside of the dragon stables and walked them inside. Toothless kept bouncing from one side of the couple to the other, seeming to be excited for his two favorite humans.

The stables were warm from all the gentle flames caused from the sleeping dragons. Stormfly immediately went to her favorite perch after an affectionate head nuzzle to Astrid. Toothless licked Hiccup's cheek and went to his own cozy corner.

"Who do you want to tell first then? Your parents?" Hiccup asked, sliding his arm around her waist.

"Hiccup?" a soft voice came from around one of the largest sleeping dragons. "What are you doing here?" Valka's head appeared over the head of Cloudjumper.

"Mom, hi mom." She got up and gracefully walked over the sleeping dragons to stand before her son. "I forgot you'd be in here. Looks like you're the first to know." Hiccup glanced at Astrid, smiling widely "I asked Astrid to marry me. She said yes."

Valka brought a hand softly to her mouth, gasping quietly, "Oh Hiccup, Astrid ... that's wonderful. I'm so happy for you two." A little awkwardly, still unsure of human interactions from all of her time with the dragons, she hugged Hiccup and then Astrid. She smiled a little sadly at Hiccup, "I wish your father were here to see. He'd be so proud of the man you've grown into, Hiccup."

The young chief sniffled a little, holding back a tear, "Thanks mom. That means a lot."

"Well, I don't want to keep you. It's getting late and I'm sure you want to tell Gobber and the Hoffersons. Go on then. Spread the happiness." She smiled widely at the two. They returned her smile as they backed out of the stable.

Hiccup pulled Astrid close to him, throwing an arm around her shoulders. "I think my dad would be pretty happy we're getting married, huh?"

"Are you kidding," Astrid laughed, "He'd be thrilled. You do know he called me his future daughter-in-law to everyone in the village, right? Your dad loved me." Hiccup laughed with her as she let them into her parent's house. "Mom, dad! You guys here?"

Her parents both came in from the kitchen. "What is it dear?" Her mother asked, wiping her hands on her apron.

Astrid looked at Hiccup who motioned for her to go on. She turned her gaze back to her parents, smiling hugely. "Hiccup asked me to marry him. I said yes of course! And he made me a ring, like all by himself, a ring!" she bounced excitedly, finally stopping to gauge their reaction. Her mother started crying a little and her father was smiling just as widely as Astrid was. They both loved Hiccup dearly as a chief, their daughter's boyfriend, and as his own person.

"Congratulations!" Her father boomed. Her mother pulled Astrid into a bone crushing hug as Mr. Hofferson shook Hiccup's hand telling him to "take care of his little girl".

"Oh Hiccup," Mr's Hofferson pulled him into a hug, a few happy tears on her cheeks "welcome to our family, dear. We're so happy to have you."

"Thanks, Mrs. Hofferson," he hugged her back tightly, suddenly feeling like he might cry too. His family had always been so small and it often felt even smaller without his father's vast presence. It felt wonderful to be so included into Astrid's family.

"Have you two decided when you'd like to have the ceremony and feast?"

"Not yet, dad. He just asked an hour ago!" Astrid called over her shoulder. She was showing the ring to her mom who was oohing excitedly.

Hiccup cleared his throat, "well I haven't talked to Astrid about it, but I'd like to have it be around the summer solstice. That's when my parent's got married. It would mean a lot to me and my mom, I'm sure."

"Hiccup," Astrid whispered, a little choked up, "of course we can do that. I think that's a wonderful idea."

"We'll start planning! Oh kids, I'm so excited for you two."

They spent another couple minutes there, discussing plans and giving more congratulations. The Hoffersons wanted them to stay longer but Hiccup really wanted to tell Gobber before the whole village found out the news. Astrid understood, she knew that Gobber was like a father to Hiccup.

"Let's hope he's still up" Hiccup squeezed her hand in one of his and knocked on Gobber's door with the other.

After a few minutes, Gobber opened the door and looked down at them. "Eh, Hiccup, Astrid, wht are you doing here so late?"

"Hey Gobber, we have some good news for you." He smiled widely.

"Is that so?" he grinned back at the young chief, "come on in then, out of the cold."

He led them inside and they sat on his threadbare couches.

"So what's going on?" Gobber asked, though he thought he knew what it was already. He'd seen Hiccup working long hours in the forge making that ring. He'd given him tips on engraving the knotwork.

"We're going to get married." Hiccup said proudly.

Astrid chimed in with "at the summer solstice."

Hiccup smiled broadly "We wanted you to know before the whole village was talking about it. We wanted to share this with you because we love you, Gobber."

"Oh you two, I love you too." He pulled them into a rough group hug, sobbing loudly, "I'm so happy for you."

Hiccup patted his back uncertainly, glancing at Astrid across Gobber's shoulders. She looked a little taken aback at Gobber's outburst. Hiccup just shrugged his shoulders, rolling his eyes and smiling, saying 'that's Gobber' with his body language.

"Thanks, Gobber" Astrid said, managing to pull out of the older man's crushing hug, holding one of his hands in both of hers, patting it lightly.

He sat back, blubbering slightly, "Oh Hiccup, on your parent's anniversary. Your father would be so happy. He loved you both so much. He was so proud of you Hiccup. You know that, right?"

"I know, Gob." Hiccup hugged him again.

They continued talking about the future for a while. Astrid started yawning and Hiccup said they should leave soon after. Gobber hugged them again at the door, a little less forceful this time.

"Congratulations you two, I can't imagine two people better for each other."

"Thank you, Gobber. Have a good night."

Hiccup took Astrid's hand as they started walking. "Let's go home."

She smiled up at him. 'Home' she thought happily.


	10. extra

Hiccup tossed and turned in his bed the next night. He wasn't used to sleeping without Astrid but she'd wanted to spend more time with her family, who had noticed she was never around anymore. The wind whistled outside and he shivered without the extra heat from his fiancee.

They had announced their engagement to the rest of the council that day during a meeting so he was sure everyone in the village would know by the next day. He smiled widely at the thought. He wanted everyone to know their good news.

He continued to shift restlessly in his bed for another hour or so before he finally gave in and got up, dressing quickly in the chill air. 'Maybe I'll take Toothless for a ride or talk to mom for a while'. Quickly he walked to the stables and found his mother patching up the leg of a deadly natter.

"Hey mom, what happened to this guy?"

"Just a tumble down a cliff. He's still learning to fly." She stood up brushing dirt off her skirt, eyeing her son anxiously, "is everything alright, dear, it's quite late for you to be up."

"Oh yeah, I just couldn't sleep without Ast- um without asking you something." He recovered quickly, he didn't want people to talk about him and Astrid sleeping together before they were married.

"Oh" she ignored his slip up, "and what's that, son?"

"I was wondering if... well you know that dance? The one you and dad did in that cave when you reunited. The marriage one. welll, could you teach it to me? I'd like to do it with Astrid at our wedding."

"Of course I can," she gave him a big smile, "it used to be tradition for everyone to do it. Is it not anymore?"

Hiccup shook his head, "no, no one does it now. I'd never seen it before dad and you did it."

"Well my son, I will teach it to you, start the tradition anew!"

They spent the next couple hours working on the steps. They had to go more slowly than the song was usually danced to because of Hiccups peg leg but he had started to get it by the time they were too tired to continue.

"We'll work on it some more before summer comes, don't worry." She patted his arm affectionately as Toothless came in from flying and curled up on the floor close to them.

"Thanks, mom, I appreciate it." He snuggled in close to Toothless, who covered him with a wing and they were both soon asleep

* * *

><p>Super short little thought I had plunking around my brain.<p>

I drew this when the second movie first came out so I had to write about it a little.

the drawing if anyone wants to see it is on my tumblr isanyofthisforreal-ornot image/89216873545

If you have trouble finding it because it's not a direct link, I'll pm you if you want to see it


End file.
